TripleMania XVII
TripleManía XVII was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion, which took place on June 13, 2009 at the Palacio de los Deportes in Mexico City, Mexico. It was the twenty-third event under the Triplemanía chronology. TripleManía XVII was the third TripleManía event to take place in Mexico City, and the second to take place in Palacio de los Deportes, site of the previous TripleMania XVI as well. The show drew close to 16.000 spectators, down from the previous years 19.000 spectators in the same venue. The TripleManía set reduced the capacity of the arena compared to the previous year but it was not a complete sell out. The show featured two main events, four undercard matches and one untelevised "dark match". The first of two main event matches was a singles match for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship, a match that saw challenger Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeat the champion El Mesías to win the championship. The other main event was a special five on five Steel cage match where the storyline was the fight over control of AAA between Dorian Roldan and Konnan. Each side chose a team of five to represent them, with the winning team earning control of the company. On the night the team representing Roldan and AAA, El Hijo del Santo, La Parka, Vampiro, Octagón, and Jack Evans, defeated Konnan's team of Silver King, Chessman, Kenzo Suzuki, Electroshock, and Teddy Hart to return control of the promotion to Joaquin Roldan. Featured matches on the undercard included Alex Koslov defending the AAA World Cruiserweight Championship against Extreme Tiger, Crazy Boy, and Alan Stone in a Hardcore match, La Hermandad Extrema (Nicho El Millonario and Joe Lider) defending the AAA World Tag Team Championship against Latin Lover and Marco Corleone. Finally the show featured an eight-man and a six-man tag team match. Results ; *Los Psycho Circus (Psycho Clown, Killer Clown, and Zombie Clown) defeated Real Fuerza Aérea (Laredo Kid, Súper Fly, and Aero Star) *Billy Boy, Sexy Star, Polvo de Estrellas and Mini Abismo Negro defeated El Elegido, Faby Apache, Pimpinela Escarlata, and Octagoncito *X-Pac (Captain), Charly Manson, and Rocky Romero defeated El Zorro (Captain), Dark Ozz, and Dark Scoria in a Captain of the losing team gets 10 strikes with a Singapore cane *Extreme Tiger defeated Alex Koslov ©, Crazy Boy, and Alan Stone to win the AAA World Cruiserweight Championship *La Hermandad Extrema (Nicho El Millonario and Joe Lider) © defeated Latin Lover and Marco Corleone to retain the AAA World Tag Team Championship *Dr. Wagner, Jr. defeated El Mesías © to win the AAA World Heavyweight Championship *Team AAA (El Hijo del Santo, La Parka, Vampiro, Octagón, and Jack Evans) defeated La Legión Extranjera (Silver King, Chessman, Kenzo Suzuki, Electroshock, and Teddy Hart) in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Match for control of AAA. Reception Grita Radio reports stated that "In keeping with the general expectation, TripleManía XVII was a great event, especially the production, some of the wrestling left a divided opinion". They also stated that the fans they polled while leaving the event gave the production a "10" out of 10 while the wrestling was rated a "7.5" out of 10. The match between Dr. Wagner, Jr. and El Mesías was voted the Super Luchas Magazine "Match of the year" for 2009. Aftermath Following the loss in the main event Konnan was fired (in storyline terms) by Joaquin Roldan, disbanding La Legión Extranjera as a result. Konnan swore he would get revenge on AAA and that he would be back with a "surprise". Konnan would eventually return, backed up by the reborn La Legión to fight against AAA. TripleManía XVII turned out to be El Hijo del Santo's only match for AAA as the two sides could not come to terms over a long term agreement. Over the summer of 2009 Dr. Wagner, Jr. had to contend with both the challenges of former champion El Mesías as well as new challenges from Cibernético. Cibernético had left AAA when Konnan took control of the promotion, vacating the World Heavyweight Championship in the process and only returned once Konnan was no longer in charge. Since he had not lost the title, but vacated it both he and El Mesías were given a chance to wrestle against Dr. Wagner, Jr. at the 2009 Verano de Escandalo which Dr. Wagner, Jr. won. The feud between Extreme Tiger and Alex Koslov continued beyond TripleManía XVII and saw Koslov turn rudo as part of the storyline. Koslov became a two time Cruiserweight champion at Verano de Escandalo 2009. External links * TripleMania XVII at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:Triplemania